


And the Gods from above suddenly threw us bottles - 101 A.B.

by FanFicReader01



Series: The Unknown Below [17]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Children, Exploring, Future, Gods, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Physical Abuse, Implied abuse, Journey, Lies, Out of Character, Post-Apocalypse, Slice of Life, this has actually no relation to dbh at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: A group of kids from a younger, much newer generation, are told that Gods created this world.And that they should fear Hell and the Demons below.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story 12
> 
> This has actually nothing to do with DBH. And the DBH characters are probably ooc too lol.  
It's super self-indulgent and belongs to the TUB-verse where I've used plenty of ocs and fandoms to create a larger universe :P  
Really, i needed 'placeholders' as I ran out of characters lmao :P 
> 
> I'd suggest reading the other stories but they're plenty xD  
So for those who don't know shit about this AU, it's basically an post apocalyptic sky world after the mysterious Blast torn the world apart. People live on floating islands and the majority of remaining humanity lives on the so called Mother Ship. The Unknown Below is a mysterious void from which humanoid monsters emerge some time.
> 
> This story is set 101 years A.B. After the Blast. (yes im very original )

The little kids have all gathered at the large campfire on the large open hill. Besides the fire itself, thick worn cloaks warm the kids’ bodies. A woman, their caretaker named Amanda, throws some twigs into the fire.

“It’s already bed time,” the woman mutters. That earns her five pouty faces. She chuckles and gives the kids a questioning look.

“Come on, Amanda, you always tell us a bedtime story!” Markus, the oldest boy, exclaims. His best friends North and Simon agree. Kara, the only girl with white hair, also nods. “Markus’s right.”

Amanda sighs and turns to another kid who sits a little separate from the rest. “And what do you want, Connor?”

“You only care about his opinion!” Markus snorts, already regretting having asked for a story.

“I-, I’d like a bedtime story too, Amanda,” Connor whispers.

“Wise decision!” North immediately calls out from the opposite side of the campfire.

“Alright, alright. You all win. Hm, let’s see. What is there to tell to these young children that will be this world’s future.”

After a long silence, the woman finally spoke up. “Ah, I think I have an interesting story to tell.” All curious eyes were on her now. With attentive ears all kids readied themselves for another story.

_“Once upon a time, there was only an endless void. A space only filled with stars and suns. Oh, and how could I forget, mysterious bodies of mass known as the Gods. And one day the Gods got bored. They were the only lifeform in this otherwise lifeless void. So to entertain themselves, the Gods created a world to be walked on. But instead of inhabiting this world themselves, they created living beings to live there instead. They created us. Humans. And among the humans, they created plants and animals and water and more elements._

_All was well and the Gods looked down upon us and enjoyed this creative concept they’ve made._

_But quickly, the peace on the world changed. And humans started to behave badly. As punishment one of the Gods changed the world. That was merely a century ago, maybe even a bit more! And so the God broke the planet into pieces. Underneath the plateau that is this earthly ground where we live, he made Hell, similar to the space before the world was created, yet more hostile for humans. This God punished the foul humans by throwing them off the land and into that Hell. And out of that void, the Black Demons emerged: the punished humans. As Demons, they were no longer human and could no longer be reasoned with. _

_For the good humans, this was a grim reminder of what would happen to them if they would not behave. And when the humans look up to the sky, they see more pieces of the world that had been torn apart by the God. Another reminder of their sins. Some people tried to climb up these floating land pieces but got thrown down again by the angry Gods. A human should not oppose the Gods. They should not question the Gods. Human’s place is below on the equal ground. And those who have sinned are thrown into Hell._

_So from a safe distance higher up in the sky, the Gods continue to watch us until this very day. And that’s the story of today.”_

The trio that’s Markus, Simon and North, is already sleeping. Kara is drowsing off too but Connor’s still awake.

“What is it?” Amanda asks.

“You told that story before. And I’m still amazed by it. A little frightened too,” Connor confesses.

“As you should be. This isn’t just a story. This is _real_. As unrealistic as it sounds. But there are reasons we humans do not climb up these floating lands. There are reasons we humans fear the Demons and fear falling off our safe land,” Amanda reminds the child. “But it’s time for you to sleep as well, Connor.”

“I will.”

“Good night, my child.”

“Good night, Amanda.”


	2. Chapter 2

The children are out on the fields, not playing but working it thoroughly. Last harvest was mediocre. Still, the hard work is not something to look forward every single day. Especially when the sun burns unforgiving on the dry fields. Amanda sits in a chair underneath a parasol. She’s always making sure the kids do their utmost best.

“We should try to find some adults who can aid us,” a deep voice suddenly speaks up from behind the woman. It’s Luther. He also works for Amanda but is an actual adult. The tall man gives a look at the working kids.

“You know I can’t,” Amanda turns her gaze away and sips her tea.

“These children shouldn’t be working such harsh hours. It might disable their literal growth.”

“Who else is going to harvest food here?”

“Adults,” Luther frowns and crosses his arms. “They’re more suitable.”

“I can’t pay them. I’m not as rich as I used to be,” Amanda shakes her head and sighs. “Besides, adults know about the _real_ state of this world. I cannot let them slip their tongues and turn the world of these kids into chaos.”

“You don’t think some day they’ll realize?” Luther openly questions.

“They won’t. They’re afraid to commit sins, fall down to Hell and come back as those foul Black Demons.”

“As _Escapists_,” Luther corrects her. He takes a deep breath before walking over to the kids, leaving the cruel caretaker aside.

The girls are now plucking some fruits off the trees, using ladders and sticks to reach the fruit. Simon, Markus and Connor are still plowing the field.

“I see you girls are working hard again,” Luther smiles.

“Luther! You’re back from your trip!” Kara jumps off the ladder and runs toward the older man to hug him. North rolls her eyes at the sight but still manages to smile and nod.

“Yes. I’ll tell you all about it during lunch!”

“Yay! Wait, we get lunch? Amanda sometimes lets us eat during the work. ‘No breaks for the wicked’, she always tells us.”

“Is that so?” Luther repeats. He wishes he could stay longer at this farm house but alas, he often has to scavenge for more supplies in other places. With Amanda’s back pain worsening, she can’t work nor travel a lot.

“Yeah. I’m glad you’re back,” North grunts. “At least you don’t let us work our asses off.”

“Hey, language!”

“Whatever. I’m back working.”

After some quick banter between Luther and Kara, the girl also continues working. Luther puts her on his shoulders so she can reach higher places in the tree. During lunch, the man gives everyone a well filled sandwich. Everyone hurdles up against the big guy as he tells about his journey outside.

“Have you travelled above?” Markus dares risking the question with Amanda still present. Of course he gets a scowl but Luther already answers his question.

“No. I would not dare to.”

“What about below?” the blond boy asks.

“Simon!” Amanda hisses in a corrective tone.

“I just wanted to know,” Simon mutters, already trying to hide behind his friend.

“Didn’t go there either. Remember, I’m a good guy. And before anyone asks, no I didn’t encounter any Demons. Luckily, this was my safest trip yet. That’s why I can now give you all these nice sweets!” Suddenly Amanda groans.

“What’s going on?!” Connor immediately jumps up to aid the older woman.

“N-nothing, Connor. Just my back playing tricks on me again. I-, I think I need to rest.” Amanda throws Luther a meaningful look. The man jumps in action and aids her back to the bed inside. A few minutes later he comes out of the house alone. Immediately he notices the kids seem more at ease without Amanda on their side. He feels guilty for leaving them alone so often.

“So, anything else you guys wanna talk about before going back to work?”

“Do we really have to?”

“How long do you work, usually?”

“Till sunset,” North mutters annoyed.

“Today won’t be as long,” Luther promises. “Now that’s out of the way, anything else you want to know or talk about?”

The kids remain quiet for a bit to think of something interesting to say or ask. It’s Markus who comes up with the next conversation starter.

“I often wonder what _really_ lays below.” That wondering makes the other kids gulp a little. It’s really a taboo topic. Amanda always tells them not to question the Gods or how this world came to be, other than the story she often tells them before sleeping.

Luther swallows. He could tell the kids. They aren’t stupid, obviously. But he doesn’t know if they’re ready for the truth yet. Ready to know that there certainly live people above _and_ below.

“You think there’s something else than Hell out there?” Luther instead asks his own question.

Markus frowns but then convincingly nods. “Yes.”

“Maybe you’re not completely wrong.” The older man decides to go with a vague answer.

“I knew it! So what about above? Do the Gods really live there? Are they even real?!” Markus sees his chance to keep questioning. It makes Luther laugh.

“One question at a time, boy!”

“What about above? Have you seen that?”

“I haven’t been there. Yet. Maybe. If I’d go up there, I’d tell the Gods they’ve been quite harsh on humanity. But I never saw the Gods when I looked up to the sky and the lands above.”

Markus nods but doesn’t seem to be satisfied with the answer.

“Don’t say you want to go there yourself,” Connor speaks up.

“Why not? Are you too afraid yourself,” North defends her friend immediately.

“Amanda says we shouldn’t question the Gods,” Connor automatically replies.

“That’s a stupid answer,” North snaps. “You always say that.”

“Because it’s true,” Connor counters.

Luther comes in between. “Hey, hey. Easy on, now. Markus, when you’re older, you’re free to do what you want. But until then, I’d stay here on safe ground. Connor, how do you know that’s true?”

“Well, I know b-because…”

“You’ve never been outside this place!” Markus calls out.

“And neither have you,” Connor throws back. But then he gets quiet. He realizes he really doesn’t know if Amanda tells the truth.

“Anyway, it’s time to get back to work everyone. I’ll be helping out too. Simon, would you look after Amanda every once in a while?”

“Yes, sir!”

Simon approaches Markus for a moment. “Are you serious?”

“What? About going up there?”

“Of course,” Markus nods. “Will you go with me?”

“I w-would. But I’m not sure. Will it be safe? What about the rest?”

“They can decide for themselves. But I know for sure I don’t want to stay on this farm forever,” Markus growls. He clenches onto the spud. Simon gets silent and reflects. Markus is right, he doesn’t want to stay here forever either. Working forever on this farm isn’t exactly what he wants. But what does he want then?

Markus gives an explanation. “I want to discover the world like Luther. And I want to know if there really are Gods and Demons!”

“That’s a big dream you have, big guy,” comes a girly voice.

“North!” Simon exclaims.

“Will you go with us, when the time comes?” Markus raises an eyebrow.

North smirks. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops, Amanda just became more cruel   
Also, damn so much conversations.


	3. Chapter 3

Much to the children’s advantage, Amanda’s physical health worsens and she has to stay put in bed almost the whole day. That gives the children obviously more free time and freedom in general. Still, they take care of the farm, just not on such impossible pace Amanda often demands of them. Now there is time for breaks and even some foolery at times. It’s mostly Luther who takes care of Amanda now. Though she often requests Connor on her side too.

While the boy is once again asked to look after his caretaker, the other kids have lunch in the field.

“What a freedom!” North randomly exclaims as she stretches her arms and falls back into the grass.

“Working like this feels much better,” Simon agrees and Markus simply nods. Luther made them sandwiches they can now enjoy in peace.

“Shouldn’t we ask Connor to join us, though?” Simon asks in a low tone. North gives him a look and chuckles. “Why? He has to take care of Amanda. She asked him herself.”

“But then he has no lunchbreak!”

“Not my problem,” North shrugs it off and takes a bite of her sandwich. “I don’t like him anyway.”

“But he’s still a child like one of us,” Markus now speaks up. He isn’t much a good friend of Connor either, but he acknowledges him as an equal, despite often having the favour of Amanda.

“He didn’t chose to be Amanda’s favourite,” Markus eventually says. That silences the topic. Instead Simon starts a new conversation about their mutual interest of discovering the world later on in their lives. And right in the middle of their new talk, something strange happens. As if literally out of nowhere, an object appears somewhere out of the sky.

Baffled, the kids stare as the unidentified object crashes down to their land.

“Simon, watch out!” Markus is the first to get back in action. He tackles his friend and in shock, North also jumps away. Then the object lands into the grass.

Curious but also alert, the children shuffle closer to the object again.

“A- a bottle?” Simon gasps, clearly confused. North starts to laugh from her own nervousness.

Markus takes the bottle. It’s plastic and empty. There seems to be left overs from some drink but the label is ripped off so they may never know what had been inside.

“That’s… weird,” the boy mutters.

“Where did it come from? Just… really the sky?” North wonders after she’s done laughing.

“All the way up there,” Simon points out to the blue sky. In the far distance is a vague silhouette of land mass visible.

“Y-you think the Gods threw it?” North whispers, suddenly a bit paranoia. Amanda may have told them those stories of the Gods and Demons, something told those kids they couldn’t completely trust her. But if it weren’t some supernatural beings, who _did_ throw that bottle?

Before the kids could come up with a proper answer, Connor appears on the field again. North quickly hides the bottle in her bag.

“How’s Amanda doing?” Simon quickly asks.

“Not well. There might be a moment Luther needs to find a doctor,” Connor sighs. “What have you been up to?”

“Not working, duh,” North sarcastically replies.

“We’ve taking a lunch break. Now that you’re back, we can continue,” Markus says. Connor smiles and agrees. Luckily he doesn’t seem to be aware of the magic bottle.

\--

The next day, around the same moment of the noon, another bottle crashes down in the field. This time Connor is present as well and the other kids can’t hide it form him. The brown haired boy looks equally shocked as his peers yesterday.

“Another bottle!” Simon gasps before he can keep his mouth shut.

“Another one?” Connor asks.

“Well-, we kind of… we kind of found one yesterday too,” Simon confesses with a blush.

“Did it also come from the sky?”

“Yes,” Markus replies. He gives North a look.

“You can only see the other one, if you don’t tell Amanda,” she says as she takes out her usual bag.

“I swear. Believe it or not, it’s not always nice to be her favourite. Lots of pressure on me too,” Connor snorts.

That makes North and the rest silent. Eventually the girl walks up to Connor and shows him the other bottle.

“That’s really weird. And you don’t know why this happened?”

“Some may say it’s the Gods,” North chortles.

“Maybe it’s true,” Connor comments. That earns more laughter form North.

“What? you don’t know if it’s true either?” the boy gives her a frowny face but she remains unfazed.

“Calm down, you guys!” Simon quickly comes in-between them before it can escalate in a fight. “Nobody knows anything. And the only way to really find out is-”

“Try to climb up there,” Connor finishes the blond boy’s sentence. Everyone gets silent as they think about the possibility of going up, to see for themselves if the Gods are real.

“Just think, what if they’re real? Wouldn’t they be mad at us for meeting them?” Connor asks.

“We can-, we can return them their bottles?” Simon guesses.

“That, and maybe ask them why they threw away their bottles like that!” Markus adds. There’s determination in the boy’s eyes.

“You want to go _now_?” North stammers in disbelief. She knows her friend’s look and how he often tries to act on impulses.

“We could,” Markus grins. “It’s a bit earlier than I thought, but we can try.”

“What about Luther? And Amanda, though?” Simon asks.

“We can go during night. Luther is going to look for a doctor the upcoming days and Amanda is basically tied to her bed. She can’t go out,” Connor informs the rest. They’re quite surprised by Connor’s willingness to help. Usually he often seems to take side of the female caretaker.

“Smart,” North grins.


	4. Chapter 4

As planned, the children move out at night. Amanda is in a deep sleep and Luther has been gone for two days already. There’s no chance he’d come back now, at night that is. Each of the kids carry a backpack with supplies: food, drinks, blankets. After a long walk through the night they find a floating island, close enough to their land. With great teamwork, they manage to climb onto the new land.

“We’re really doing this,” Simon mutters as he reaches the island last.

“You’re having second thoughts?” North asks.

“No, no. It’s just-”

“Unbelievable? Exciting?” Connor finishes. Simon smiles and nods at the other boy.

“Come on, let’s go. I think we have still more to climb,” Markus says.

Much to their surprise, there’s a lot of possible climbing involved. They stop once the sun begins to show. After a steady, fulfilling nap the kids are back on their feet.

“This view already feels so different,” Markus exclaims when he takes in the new environment. All this time, he was led to believe there was no other ground, no other world than the farm they lived on and its surroundings.

“I can’t believe Amanda tried to hide this from us,” Connor says in a low voice.

\--

At one point, the next island upward is way too far away. There are no other islands floating around they could use as a jumping platform either. Even if they’d stand on each other’s shoulders, they wouldn’t be able to reach their next target.

“What’s our next plan?” Connor wants to know as he looks at Markus. He’s looking over the horizon of clouds and sky.

“Should we go back?” Connor suggests when there comes no proper reply from Markus.

“I’m not going back. Not now!” North protests. “I-” She gets interrupted by a loud zooming noise. Before the kids can process what’s going on, something comes flying their way. A few meters away from them, it crashes down. All kids duck down into the grass and quietly observe the thing. It seems to be a vehicle of some sorts. Nothing the farm kids had seen before. The vehicle is not alone. There’s someone behind it too!

“W-who’s that,” North stammers.

“I, we should-,” Markus can’t say more because Connor already jumps up and runs toward the vehicle and its driver.

“Are you hurt?!” the boy exclaims.

“Ralph is fine. Fine, yet. Just got a b-bit of a scratch and-, who are you?!”

Connor sees the other person seems to be the same age as him and the other kids. It’s another boy, half buried underneath his vehicle. Connor makes quick work to help the blond.

“My name is Connor. I’m from Amanda’s Farm. Those kids there are my friends. Sort of,” Connor introduces himself as he pulls up the other boy.

He shudders when he sees the blondie has a nasty scar across his face. Like it had been cut with a knife.

“Ralph doesn’t know if he can trust you,” the stranger says and takes a few steps back.

“Who’s Ralph?” Connor asks confused.

“Me’s Ralph. I’m a good boy! J-just don’t get near me.”

“Alright then, I’ll back off slowly. But we can help you!” Connor says as he takes some steps back himself. Now the other kids come closer, observing Ralph.

“I-, I know a bit of medical care. Maybe I can help with those bruises?” Kara then steps in. She’d been even more quiet than Simon during the trip so far.

“Ralph wants to know your names first.”

“I’m Kara. That’s North. That’s Markus and the other blond boy is Simon.”

\--

After an initial, awkward and confusing encounter with the new kid, Kara sits next to him, tending to a few bruises.

“It looks like your vehicle is completely destroyed,” Connor observes and thuds down to the others.

“I was thinking to strike a deal with you,” Markus looks Ralph in the eyes, but the latter tries to look away.

“Alright then,” Markus looks away too as he continues. “We tend to your wounds and we can also help you get back and-”

“_NO! No!_ Ralph isn’t going b-back! Not to the In-infirmary! Ralph just got away from there!”

Everyone else is shocked by the sudden outburst of Ralph who’s pushed Kara away and runs to his vehicle. “Ralph is _not_ going back there!” he repeats with a sharp hiss.

“Okay then. But-, could you bring _us_ higher up? That doesn’t mean you have to go back to that infirmary,” Markus calmly explains.

“R-Ralph feels conflicted. What if it’s a trap?”

“It’s not, Ralph. If we would want to harm you, we could’ve already overpowered you!” Connor argues. That seems to get some reason into the scared boy.

“O-okay. You helped Ralph. Ralph helps you by going to other floating lands, right?”

“Yes,” Markus confirms. “And after you’ve helped us out, you can go wherever you want without us!”

Ralph ogles his vehicle and then the group. “Ralph has to pick up one person at a time!”

\--

Each time Ralph helps one kid fly to the higher islands, it takes up to almost fifteen minutes.

The sight out there, is worth the wait though. Once everyone has reunited above, they look around them together. There are actual _buildings_ here. Another farm is visible in the far distance.

“You’ve never been here?” Ralph asks in surprise.

“No, that’s why we’re grateful you helped us,” Kara smiles. “We’ve always stayed down there. Thought it was the only way of life.”

“Ralph thinks you didn’t miss out much, though. At least, if you lived in the Infirmary.”

“What happened there?” Kara whispers. Partially she’s afraid of what the answer might be. If that place cause this guy to speak in third person and have that deep cut in his face, it can’t be a pleasant answer.

“Hey, you kids! Over there!” A sudden voice interrupts the children’s peace. Ralph immediately hides behind Kara. An adult is calling to them. “You seem new here! Need some help?”

North squints her eyes in suspicion. The others aren’t easily convinced either. “What’s the meaning behind it?” Connor exclaims.

“My ma made some extra food. We’re having dinner over half an hour. I was walking my dog and then saw you kids drop off!”

“Should we trust him?” Kara whispers.

“Stay close to us,” Markus nods at the girls. He and Connor will go first.

\--

The young man, Adam, turns out to be the successor of his mother Rose’s dairy farm. They’re a friendly lot. Even managed to convince Ralph to share a meal with them.

“We often have sudden visitors over,” Rose smiles as she serves the steaming hot food onto each plate.

The kids seem delighted. It smells so good so far. But only once the hosts take some bites from their food, the children proceed to eat as well.

“It tastes delicious, ma’am,” Simon praises.

“Well, thank you. So I’m always curious about the visitors I feed, so who are you guys? And what brought you to this place?”

The kids exchange some looks. After unanimous agreement, Markus tells the woman. “Out of curiosity of what might be above our own land.”

“Sounds odd,” Adam says. “Why’d that be?”

“We never learned anything else,” North confesses. “Amanda always told us different stories.”

“Turns out there are no Gods up there, unless it’s you,” Markus chuckles.

“Poor kids. But maybe it’s a relief to know there are no Gods up here?” Rose sighs.

“Kind of. So what about the Demons?” Markus wants to know.

“Demons?”

“People that fell into Hell and turned into Demons as punishment.” Markus almost feels stupid telling this to these farmers.

“You’re probably talking about Escapists,” the son mutters. He frowns deeply. “Sadly those ‘demons’ _do_ exist. It’s probably true they were humans before. But something that lays way, way below us and the other floating islands, changed them. Made them hostile. Those dirty bastards are what killed my pa,” Adam clenches his fists around his cutlery.

“It’s true,” Rose sighs.

“I’m sorry,” the kids say in unison.

“R-Ralph is sorry too,” the new kid quickly adds.

The conversation eventually turns back to more casual. Apparently the people who live up here, live pretty much the same lives. Except they weren’t told about Gods and Demons or whatever. They live in a reality that might be even more frightening than the stories Amanda told the kids.

To process it all, the kids join the young man with his dog on an after-dinner walk outside.

They walk all the way up to the edge of the island. “That was a lot to take in, right?” Adam chuckles.

“Yeah. But we had our suspicions. Yet nobody ever told us the truth. Not even Luther. Who we trusted most,” Markus nods.

“He probably wanted to protect you. Still, doesn’t mean that was the right thing to do.”

“Probably,” Markus mutters as he stares over the edge and into the depths.

“And what about you, Ralph?” the young farmer turns to the scarred boy.

“Ralph doesn’t know. Ralph only knows he doesn’t want to go back to Infirmary.”

“You could come with us,” Kara says before thinking twice. North gives her a disapproving look.

“Ralph remains unsure.”

“You could stay at this farm too,” Adam suggests as well. “You could help us out and in exchange we care for you and protect you.”

“You’re serious?” Ralph stammers in disbelief. Adam smiles and nods.

“Of course. It’s not the first time my ma and I sometime take in lost lambs.” Adam finishes his bottle of soda and nonchalantly throws it off the island. Markus eyes widen as he watches. So that’s _why_ bottles got thrown to their land. People from above were just too lazy to throw their bottles in the trash bin. Markus chuckles. When he looks at Simon and Kara, they have the same smirk on their faces. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Adam who gives them a questioning look.

“Nothing, just some inside joke,” Simon brushes it off and Adam doesn’t think about it anymore.

For the night, the kids sleep in Rose’s house. The next day they will go back home. Now that they know a part of the truth about this world, they want to tell Luther and maybe even Amanda.

\--

The next day Rose’s son escorts them back to where the kids came from with his own vehicle. It’s a small van so everyone can fit inside. Ralph has decided to not join the other kids but instead stays with Rose and Adam. However, the timid boy thanks Kara for taking care of his initial wounds after he accidentally crashed.

“We’ll walk from here,” Markus nods at the older guy.

“Good luck, you all. If you ever need a place to stay, you can come to us,” Adam says. “I’m sure your caretaker, Luther was his name I believe, would help you get there.”

“Thank you, Adam. For your hospitality and all,” the kids thank the older guy before they watch him fly off.

“Time to get back before Luther comes home!”

Despite their fast pace, by the time the children arrive at the barn, a tall silhouette stands in front of the building with his arms crossed. Slightly scared and ashamed of their deeds, the kids lower their faces and remain quiet. Luther gives each of them a serious look before smiling and changing his intimidating posture.

“I was so worried about you. I came home earlier and find all of you missing!”

“We’re sorry for making you so worried,” Kara says.

“We-, well-,” Simon tries to confess but the older male already guesses the answer.

“You’ve been to the ‘Gods’, huh.”

Markus jokingly pokes the taller man and grins. “Turns out they were regular humans like us!”

Luther makes a deep sigh and then says: “I’m sorry, kids. For lying to you. For trying to shelter you for the harsh world we live in.”

“Living with Amanda is harsh enough, in my honest opinion,” North dares to say out loud. That makes everyone laugh, including Luther.

“Yeah, I’m sorry for her too. But now that you guys are no longer ‘innocent’, means I can actually tell Amanda I’ll be asking other adults to come here, help her with the farm.”

“So you’re going to tell her,” Simon seems to be worried.

“There’s no other way. You don’t want to play stupid anymore, either. Don’t worry. I’ll handle this.”

\--

Luther keeps his promise to the kids. Despite the initial anger of Amanda, the woman gets convinced by the taller man to get help from above. In the next few weeks, he manages to gather adult workers. With a proper payment from Amanda, they happily work the fields. And in the meantime Luther has some spare time to share with the children of the farm. For the first time, he can let those kids be kids again. They know about the _true_ dangers in this world now, yes. But he can still protect them from it. And he will teach them how to survive once they’ll get older. Kids that already venture out on their own like that, will surely make a living in these wastelands. Luther sees an actual bright future.

**Author's Note:**

> Random clarification:
> 
> Hell = The Unknown Below  
Black Demons = Escapists, the people who fell into TUB and turned into monster/zombiesque creatures.  
Gods= There are really no gods. It's actually a mysterious Blast that made the world as we know it explode.


End file.
